


Twice Imagines

by Sam_Palacios18



Series: TWICE Imagines [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: For the most part a non binary reader, Mention of Bulimia, Mostly Fluff, Other, lots of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Palacios18/pseuds/Sam_Palacios18
Summary: A collection of mostly fluffy works about all of Twice x a non-binary reader.





	1. Oh, baby- Im Nayeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing could rival the love Im Nayeon has for babies and that’s the tea.

Ring! The shrill sound of you alarm rang announcing it was time to get up as you groaned snuggling closer to the warmth next to you and burying your head in her shoulder to drown out the ringing of the alarm. After a few moments your girlfriend pushed you off of her telling you to turn off the alarm as she started to get up making you turn over and hit the snooze button on your phone stopping the annoying sound of the loud ringing. 

You look back over to your girlfriend, Im Nayeon who was yawning as she stretched getting out of bed and headed towards the bathroom, you pout watching her leave, “Not even a good morning?” You say as she’s almost out of the bedroom which made her roll her eyes looking back at you as you are still in bed.

“I’m sorry, Jagi, good morning,” you smile at her as she shakes her head, “We’ve gotta get going I have practice early today.” You nod running a hand through your bedridden hair grabbing your glasses on the table next to you.

“Okay, let me get dressed,” You remove the blanket from your legs immediately regretting it as the surrounding room was as cold as Antarctica, “I’ll go with you to practice so we can grab breakfast after.” You suggest as you grab a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt moving over towards Nayeon who was still in the doorway, and you lean down to kiss her which she avoids.

“Hey! What’s the rule Y/N.” Nayeon scolds as she pecks your cheek.

You sigh, “No, kissing Nabong in the morning because I have bad morning breath.” Nayeon smiles smugly at you.

“Ahh you’re so smart.” She pinches your cheek and moves to the bathroom leaving you to change.

—————

You both finally leave your apartment walking hand in hand to JYPE you both can see your breath as you joke around trying to make it on time to practice as to not make the other girls wait. Nayeon decides to call a company van to get you both there, faster and not freeze to death before you even get there. The van arrives early and you both get in snuggling in the back as the driver takes you both to the infamous JYPE building.

The ride there was pretty uneventful as you and Nayeon don’t say much, mostly enjoying each others company. That was until the van pulls up to the building and you both get out and thank the driver for taking the two of you there. The both of you shuffle inside grateful for the heated building thawing you guys out, you once again grab Nayeon’s hand as you start to walk to the elevators to take you to the usual practice room until Nayeon stops walking and is rooted to her spot on the floor. You don’t understand why until you follow her line of sight and it lands on a baby, oh no.

You brace yourself for Nayeon’s outburst, “Y/N! Y/N! Look a baby! Aww look how cute and chubby they are,” You feel your cheeks heat up as the majority of people around you start to stare at Twice’s oldest member turn into a complete maknae, “Y/N we have to go over and say hi. That baby is practically calling my name.” You sigh giving your girlfriend your hand as she drags you in the direction of the gurgling baby.

As the two of you draw nearer you notice the baby’s mother, a fairly young woman who seemed stressed beyond her wits was on a phone call as she frantically took down names and numbers you decide to pull Nayeon to the side before you approach, “Hey, Jagi I don’t think is the best time to say hi. The mom looks busy,” You motion to the woman at the desk, “and I think the last thing she probably wants right now is two strangers asking if they could hold her baby.” Nayeon nods looking at the young mother but before she turned to start heading to the elevator once again a literal and figurative light bulb went off above her head.

“Wait, Y/N-ah what if we ask if we could babysit for her. Like until practice ends,” You nod listening to her proposition, “And it gives me an excuse to play with a baby,” you shoot her a look, “and to help the poor girl, she looks so tired.” You crack a smile at her.

“Good idea, Nay. I knew there was a reason I was dating you.” You kiss her head making her squeal with glee. As the two of you continue the walk towards the young lady’s desk, coincidentally making it in front of her just as she hangs up the phone, you clear your throat to grab her attention.

“Oh good morning Nayeonsi is there something I can help you with today?” The woman smiles looking up at the idol.

Nayeon in return smiles as well to your observation more to the baby than to their mother, “Actually I was wondering if we,” She motions her hand at the both of you, “could help you?” The woman raises an eyebrow.

“Uh, how so exactly?” The woman still looks severely confused as to why a world renowned idol would want to help her.

“Oh, we saw how busy you were when we walked in and we were wondering if we could possibly,” Nayeon takes a deep breath, “babysit your child for the time being. Let you get some work done or maybe have breakfast?” The woman’s face instantly went from scared to relieved as she heard Nayeon’s question.

“Nayeonsi, you are a lifesaver. Thank you so much,” The woman smiles up at the two of you as she takes her child from the carrier and hands them to Nayeon, “This is Soo Hyn, please take good care of her.” Nayeon and you nod and promise to protect this child with your lives, you grab Soo Hyn’s carrier as you and Nayeon make your way to the elevator, she can’t stop cooing at the adorable little girl in her arms and you can’t help but smile looking at her.

—————

Once the three of you are off the elevator Nayeon hands you Soo Hyn and opens the practice room door where the rest of Twice are waiting. Jihyo doesn’t even look up as she starts to scold Nayeon for not being here on time, “Unnie, how many times do we have to go over,” Soo Hyn starts to gurgle as she sees the eight other women in the room, “Wait, Y/N are you holding a baby?”

You laugh as the rest of Twice finally looks up at you and Nayeon, “She’s one of the assistants kids and her mom looked really stressed so we offered to babysit for her,” you bounce Soo Hyn on your hip a bit in return she nuzzled the side of your cheek, “and I guess you can probably figure out that she agreed.” You smile as Twice gets up from the practice room floor and surrounds you and the baby girl in your arms. She laughs as Dahyun and Chaeyoung make faces at her and leaves a wet kiss on Nayeon’s cheek, the girls are absorbed in the attention of this little human for a good ten minutes, before Jihyo practically pries them away from you and Soo Hyn to get some actual practice done.

You settle yourself with Soo Hyn in a corner as you watch the group start to warm up and practice for their upcoming, comeback. You feel Soo Hyn start to fidget a bit in your grasp so you let her stand with a bit of help from you of course and that’s when an idea popped into your head. The girls started to dance to, “What Is Love” and as the music cues you move Soo Hyn’s little arms to the beat of the music. You smile at how cute the little girl in front of you is that you almost forget that the girls are dancing in front of you till you hear Sana squeal, “Omo, that’s so cute!” The Japanese woman can’t help but smile as she continues to dance making Soo Hyn laugh as she makes a face passing by. 

After practice Soo Hyn is fast asleep in your arms drooling lightly on your shirt, you don’t mind however since she is literally the second cutest thing you have ever held, Nayeon of course being the first. Before you and Nayeon could leave the room all the members each give Soo Hyn a kiss as the three of you leave making your way back down to the front where you carefully return Soo Hyn to her mother and say your goodbyes. 

As you and Nayeon are leaving the building you grab her hand and opened the door to the van for her; smiling as she rests her head on your shoulder, “It was so cute seeing you with Soo Hyn today, I hope we can a few of our own in the future.” You smile and kiss her forehead, holding her hand tighter in yours. 

“Me too, Jagiya.”


	2. I will never LEGO- Yoo Jeongyeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was days before Twice’s comeback when your company decides to send you on a business trip to NYC much to you and your girlfriend Jeongyeon’s annoyance.

You couldn’t believe you were being called out to NYC for a business trip a few days before your girlfriend, Jeongyeon and her group Twice went on their comeback tour; but no matter how hard you tried to convince your company not to send you out of country they did it anyways, much to you and Jeongyeon’s annoyance.

However, the trip wasn’t all that unpleasant all of Twice was there at the airport when you boarded the plane, you wished them all good luck as you left them kissing Jeongyeon before boarding. This by far was the longest three days off your life, even if you did get to talk with Jeongyeon every day it just wasn’t the same being an ocean apart from each other. While you were still in NYC you picked up a few gifts for each member and a special Empire State Building LEGO set for Jeongyeon.

When you boarded the plane you couldn’t help but smile at your last text from Jeongyeon:

Ostrich <3- I can’t wait to see you 

Y/N- Me neither I miss  
u so much Jagi

Ostrich <3- Same here. Have a  
safe flight. Saranghae Y/N  
Jagiya <3

Y/N- Saranghae Yoo Jeongyeon <3

————

After fourteen grueling hours you never thought seeing land would bring you this much happiness but yet it did you decided to shoot Jeongyeon a quick text to let her know you safely:

Y/N- Hey, Jeongyeonah I finally landed  
I’ll see you tonight.

Ostrich <3- I’m so happy u landed  
safely. The girls and I will  
be a little late tonight, see  
you in the dorm later.

Y/N- Kk, Jeon see you and  
the girls tonight :)

<3

Ostrich <3- <3

—————

You sigh as you place your bags down in the dorm finally taking time to stretch and enjoy some peace and quiet, yawning as you take off your face mask and rub your cheeks; you placed your phone near your head as you laid down on the couch accidentally falling asleep due to the major jet lag you were feeling. The thing that happened to wake you up was the shuffling of feet and the giggles of girls as you heard a camera click and you opened your eyes, “Aww we woke Y/N up. Sorry.” Dahyun apologized as she, Momo, Sana and Jeongyeon were surrounding you.

“Mm.. it’s ok. It’s about time I actually got up,” you yawned and sat up shaking your head then you locked eyes with Jeongyeon, “Jagi!” You pulled the unsuspecting Korean woman into a hug peppering her face with kisses making her yell out and attempt to push you away; the amount of PDA overwhelming poor Jeongyeon. You finally released her with a laugh at her flushed expression pecking her lips. She smiled at you as she kept you in her arms.

“I missed you so much Y/N-ah.” She nuzzled her head into you, her short hair tickling your neck as she rested her head there.

“Yeah, she really did miss you,” Momo added in ignoring the look Jeongyeon shot at her, “I swear before we went to bed every night she would always talk about you for a good half-hour at the least. It was always, ‘Y/N this’ and ‘Y/N that’ I deserve an award for having to put with this.” You giggle as Momo motions to Jeongyeon who’s face once again heated up into a very red hue.

“Well, thank you for at least putting up with her the past three days,” You smiled at Momo, “And speaking about awards I have a few stuff for you guys.” The girls all gathered around you as you took out each gift for each member respectively. You distributed various items and foods to each member well all except Jeongyeon that was; she looked at you a pout to which you raised an eyebrow.

“Do I have something on my face?” You ask knowing very well why Jeongyeon is pouting at you.

“Not that you had to or anything but,” Jeongyeon looks down at her hands embarrassed, “did you get me anything?” You smirk at her as you plant a kiss on her cheek.

“Aren’t I a gift enough,” You shot back making the other girls snicker when Jeongyeon was about to get up, “No, Jeon stop. I do have something for you.” She stopped when you pulled out the huge set of the Empire State Building LEGOs which made her immediately backtrack to you where she grabbed the box from you, and could’ve sworn you saw literal stars in her eyes. That’s when you heard Momo groan out.

“No, Y/N why would you get that for her,” Momo hung her head down, “Now she’s not going to sleep till she finishes that thing.”

You smile down at the older Japanese girl, “I’m sorry for your sanity and I really do cherish our friendship but I still do care about my girlfriend. I’ll take you out for jokbal later. We good?” That automatically made her smile as she nodded making the rest of you laugh.

“Okay, goodnight everyone. Y/N and I are going to be building LEGOs for the rest of the night so no one better bother us,” Jeongyeon grabbed your hand and led you to her room but before you could leave you heard Momo saying something about needing to sleep which Jeongyeon just replied with, “Sleep on the couch.” You laughed as Jeongyeon closed her bedroom door behind you.

Now in privacy she kissed you like there was no tomorrow and when she pulled away she smiled at the starry eyed look you had as she brought you down to the floor where she started to open the LEGO box. “Thank you for everything Y/N Jagiya. Saranghae.” You smiled as you helped her open the plastic packaging of the small bricks.

“It’s no problem at all I missed you so much, Jeon,” you looked down shyly as you but your lip, “Saranghae, Yoo Jagiya.” Jeongyeon laughed and the two of you continued to build till the early hours of the morning, you later found out that you and Jeongyeon had fallen asleep mid build sprawled out on the floor. It was cute picture of the two of you that Nayeon Unnie had sent you, so you set it as your lock screen and cuddled up with Jeongyeon for the rest of the morning.


	3. The fastest way to the heart is jokbal- Hirai Momo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide that you love your girlfriend enough to attempt to make, jokbal.

Honestly, you never thought you’d be doing this; yes, you had promised your girlfriend, Hirai Momo a surprise for when she and Twice returned from their tour around Asia but making a complete five course meal was not part of the plan. It had started off with you wanting to make the group some simple ice cream mochis, than it moved to being kimchi pancakes, and now jokbal. You weren’t a bad cook per-se but attempting to make your girlfriend’s favorite dish that consisted of pig trotters was not very high on the list of things you could cook well; but nonetheless you loved Momo enough to try and make it.

You had barely taken into account how long this thing took to make but with the recipe you had found online everything should be done in a little less than a half-hour before Twice comes back home, giving you enough time to reheat some food and set the table for ten. 

————-

Getting everything set was almost a problem in itself: as you were cutting the jokbal the knife slipped and you nearly sliced your finger, you almost dropped a plate not realizing how hot it was, and you couldn’t find for the longest time where they kept a few plates and utensils. But you finally did it and all you had to do was sit down and.. you heard the sound of laughter enter the dorm as the sound of a door opening came into earshot you could hear the excited overlapping of the members when Jihyo suddenly asked if the members smelled something cooking. 

That’s when all nine of them rushed into the dining room to find you smiling at them with plates full of steaming on the table behind you, Momo laughed when she saw you running and jumping into your arms, “Y/N-chan! Did you do all of this?” Momo asked as she pulled you into a bear hug.

You smiled as you kissed her nose, “Yeah Momoring, I did but,” you took a glance at all the pots and pans in the sink, “don’t tell Jeongyeon Unnie.” That made the group laugh as you all sat down to enjoy the meal that you made. 

Immediately after seeing Momo take a piece of jokbal into her mouth you hear her exclaim, “Oishi!” Which caused the rest of Twice and you to break out into fits of laughter at the reaction of your adorable girlfriend. Dinner continued without a hitch and even if you did offer to do the dishes Chaeyoung and Dahyun said they had it covered since you had made dinner. When the two older maknaes finished washing everything you all went into their living room holding Momo close to you as they started a movie. 

“Thank you for everything tonight Y/N-ah,” You smiled up at your gorgeous girlfriend while you rested your head in her lap, “Go to sleep while we watch the movie you’ve earned it. Sweet dreams Jagi.” You closed your eyes feeling a kiss on your forehead you smiled cuddling into Momo.

“’G-night, Momoring.”


	4. The Sanaconda Strikes- Minatozaki Sana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A jealous Sana, is a cute Sana.

Even though you and Sana have been official for over a year now the two of you still have a track record of being the biggest flirts, just to get a rise out of each other. So today wasn’t any different as you hung out with Twice backstage in their dressing room while they waited to perform. When you entered the room you surveyed the area deciding that you would play a little prank on Sana.

When you strolled in you made contact with your girlfriend as you sat on the couch opposite her putting your arm around Nayeon and pulling her in close a sly smile on your face. Sans rolled her eyes at your antics as she decided to not give you the satisfaction of her jealousy, opting to just look up then go back to scrolling through Instagram. Annoyed at her lack of a reaction you scooted over to Chaeyoung who was sitting next to you slightly dozing off, you reach up brushing the hair from her eyes and tucking it behind her ear; Chae looks over at you and smiles, “Thanks Y/N Jagi.”

The two of you share a knowing smirk as Sana looks up from her phone at the two of you glaring slightly, before looking back down. Chaeyoung frowns at her Unnie since she wasn’t able to get a reaction out of her so she motions with her head for you to move on to Jeongyeon, Momo, and Mina who were getting hair and makeup done. You get up attempting to make as much sound as possible to get your girlfriend’s attention when she finally looks up you move towards the ostrich, peach, and penguin; sitting across from them as they continue to finish up their look, “Why, do you guys have to use so much makeup? You three are like the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.” The three look at you rolling their eyes, knowing you were mostly doing this just to get a rise out of Sana but it was still sweet to hear you say that nonetheless.

Mina looks at you sighing, “Sana-chan is lucky to have you Y/N you’re so sweet,” Mina looks up at you making a heart with her hands, “If she hadn’t gotten to you as fast as she did, I would have gladly taken you for myself.” You struggle to choke down a laugh when you hear Sana gag from the table, Mina winks at you when you stand up walking towards Sana. The Japanese girl tracks you in her peripheral when you get closer opening your arms as to hug her, but before you could; you stop behind Tzuyu and wrap your arms around her resting your head atop of hers. 

Tzuyu gave a side glance at her Unnie who was glaring daggers into the side of her head but decided to be the evil maknae she was and snuggle into you more as she continued to look through her phone. You could hear Sana let out a huff in annoyance and you couldn’t help but smile at how cute she looked when she was jealous, but you had to ignore that for now when you released Tzuyu and walked past Sana to sit with Dahyun on the couch, who was taking selfies. You decided to photobomb the first two but she realized what you were doing and pulled you into the photo, you both made a few faces at the camera but when you saw Sana look over you pressed a kiss to Dubu’s cheek making the paw girl flush; the two of you laughed at the photo she had taken, capturing the moment you kissed her and her flushed reaction.

Sana let out a growl making Dahyun move away from you and towards Chaeyoung while you and your girlfriend held a staring contest practically daring each other to back down, but you just smiled at her innocently pretending as if you had done nothing wrong. However, your teasing was starting to pull at Sana’s inner jealousy and she swore if you did one more thing to any of the members besides her, you were sleeping on the couch tonight; but the killer strike that tipped the scale was the pure doing of Twice’s amazing leader God Jihyo, who had been watching what you were doing for the past few minutes. 

She looked back at Sana who was staring at the both of you when Jihyo had approached and winked at you, Jihyo made sure to make a show out of sitting in your lap as she leaned over kissing your cheek and snuggling into you as you guys began to talk and that was when you saw Sana get up from her seat and make a beeline for you when she politely asked Jihyo to get up from your lap which she did; then the Sanaconda struck. 

Quick as lightning she grabbed you by your shirts collar and threw you to the wall kissing you so hard that you swore your lips were bruised and after she had finished all of Twice and the staff burst out into laughter. Making Sana pout as you hugged her saying, “I’m sorry, Jagiya. It’s just so cute seeing jealous.” 

You smiled down at her as you both went back and sat on the couch together cuddling up before their show started but before the two of you could relax; the members made sure that the both of you endured relentless teasing from them.


	5. You're perfect, I swear- Park Jihyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words cause the most damage. 
> 
> Warning: Mentions of bulimia

It’s not that you were mad at your manager for having you write a song for your group for the upcoming, comeback it’s just that you’ve been at it for over two months now and you’ve barely got a steady chorus with a deadline only three months away. You set down your pencil, taking off your glasses to rub your eyes looking at the notebook in front of you, ‘Come on Y/N think.’ You try to mentally encourage yourself to no avail looking at your computer's clock showing, 11:18 A.M. sighing as you’ve been sitting in the JYPE cafe for nearly five hours.

You picked your pencil back up scrawling down a few notes before you felt someone poke your shoulder, it was your groups maknae, “Hey, we were wondering if our hardworking leader would like to join us for lunch? You know maybe get you out of the cafe for a bit.” You looked up to find the rest of your group around you all equally looking concerned for your health.

“Yeah,” you stand up stretching out your back, “let me get my stuff and clean up a bit. I’ll meet you guys outside.” Your group leaves the cafe as you make your way to the restroom, carrying your notebook and laptop under your arm, pushing the door open; carefully setting your things on the counter you turn on the water to wash your face, but before you could bring your cupped hands to your face you hear the unmistakable sound of crying and the throwing up. You immediately drop the water in your hands back into the sink and turn off the faucet making your way to the unknown person in an open stall near the back wall, your leader instincts kicking in as to make sure the person was okay.

That was when you heard the unknown person mutter a particular sentence that caused your heart to seize when you realized who was there, “I guess I’ll always be fat like what Jo Sunhee said.” You feel like your lungs tighten when you knew it was Jihyo behind the stall door, most likely vomiting food she had earlier for the sake of keeping her image. You clenched your hands swearing under your breath about that asshole of a photographer on Sixteen, deciding it would be best to knock as to not scare the legendary leader of Twice.

You heard her breath catch when she realized someone was there with her, she swallowed before she came out you could hear the toilet flush and you finally came face to face with infamous, Park Jihyo. Your face faltered a bit when you looked into the woman’s brilliant brown eyes you frowned slightly as you pulled her into a hug, you could feel her hiccup in breaths while the two of you stood not saying a word. When she pulled away you handed some paper towels and a piece of gum from your pocket, “I just wanted to let you know, that I think your beautiful Unnie,” you took a step back admiring her, “So please Jihyo Unnie don’t do this to yourself you’re perfect, I swear; and Jo Sunhee can suck it. No matter what she said, you became the greatest leader ever and one of the most popular girl groups to date. You’ve accomplished so much and you’re amazing.”

You and Jihyo once again looked at each other sharing a passing moment of leader respect for each other, “Thanks for that, Y/N.” You smile as you grab her hand leading her towards the door.

“Anytime,” You smile opening the door, “Oh, by the way my memb..,” You stop when you open the door to find your members actively barricading the door from Twice, you happen to notice that Nayeon, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu all look like they’re about to rip your members heads off, “Would anyone like to explain?” Both Jihyo and you are standing in the doorway looking at your two groups.

“Well, Hana was going looking for you Y/N when she heard your conversation with Jihyo,” your Unnie explained, “and well she didn’t want to interrupt your speech so she asked us to block the door till you were finished and well Twice showed up so we had to keep them out which is not easy to do when there’s five of us and an angry nine of them.”

“But I take it everything went well,” Jeongyeon asked looking at both you and Jihyo who had your hands intertwined, “very, very well by the looks of it.” That comment earned Jeongyeon a smack in the head from Momo which spiraled the two groups into fits of laughter. You then offer a group lunch date with Twice which they quickly agree to everyone else falls into a lull of conversation as you hang in the back with Jihyo holding her waist.

“Thank you again Y/N.” You smiled at her as you pulled her in closed.

“No, need to thank me,” you give her hips a squeeze, “I’m just looking out for you. We leaders need to look out for each other too. But enough with all the mushy stuff, let’s go get lunch.” But before you and Jihyo could leave you take out your phone and take a selfie with her, quickly posting it on Instagram with the caption: Off to lunch with a literal goddess! #GodJihyo.

You smile at Jihyo as she pushes you when her phone buzzed with a notification of the post, “You’re a pabo L/N Y/N.” You let out a laugh as you open the door for her shooting her a comment before you got into the van.

“Saranghae to you to God Jihyo.” You wink as you board the van, leaving a blushing Jihyo and a hysterical Twice behind.


	6. Sore Loser- Myoui Mina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You would have never guessed in a million years how competitive Myoui Mina could be when playing video games.

When you had initially started dating Myoui Mina you would never guessed that this quiet little penguin would be one of the most competitive gamers you had ever met. No matter what game you threw at her she would always wipe the practice room floor with you, and even if it was just a little irritating having her always beat you at legitimately everything you enjoyed the bits of bickering and flirting that occurred during game night.

And tonight was no different, you both were curled up on the dorm couch completely silent as you two battled it out on the most recent match of Fortnite you had started. You have been very successful so far dodging every shot Mina threw at you, by either running into structures or building a wall to shield yourself and just as she had eliminated the last player besides the two of you, you landed a headshot killing her and winning your first, Battle Royale and after six months of dating your first win against Mina.

You stared at your screen looking at the Battle Royale that was plastered across the center then at Mina who looked equally as shocked as you did, “Mi.. Minari?” You flinched away a bit as she made eye contact with you.

“You, beat me. Y/N-chan you finally won,” Mina hurled herself over the wall of pillows between the two of you locking your lips together in celebration, however it really wasn’t much of a kiss as you couldn’t stop smiling against her lips, “To be honest Jagi that was just a really lucky shot. I want a rematch.” You let out a laugh as you rolled your eyes.

“Fine, if it hurts your pride so much I’ll give you a rematch. But,” You stop giving a kiss to Mina’s cheek, “loser has to clean up the couch and kiss the winner. Deal?” Mina smiled at your playful gaze kissing your nose.

“Ok, deal. You’re on L/N Y/N.”

—————

It was the last lap around the Bowser Castle map and you knew Mina was about to beat you and that’s when you struck, “Hey, Minari watch out.” You shout at her causing her to swerve her car away from the finish line and for good measure you pushed her hair into her face, cheering as you crossed the finish line winning the game.

Mina looked at you her mouth open and hair splayed over her face, “You cheater!” The youngest Japanese member of Twice stared at you in disbelief shaking her head as she grabbed a pillow throwing it at your head.

“Hey! I’m not a cheater, I just like to play by own rules.” You smirk at her as she throws her DS on the couch, you knew she hated losing.

“No, you are the definition of a cheater.” Mina snarled at you as you kept laughing at her angry state.

You pushed your hair out of your face setting down your Switch, “Ok, you got me, I am a cheater; at video games,” you smiled at Mina even though she was glaring daggers at you when you brushed her hair out of her face tucking it behind her ear, “I could never cheat on something as pretty as you.” The sheer force of Mina tackling you to the couch was so unexpected that she literally took your breath away, in more of a physical way and not the romantic way you usually teased her about.

“Paboya!” Mina yells at you as she hovered over you her face flushed as you smile up at her.

“But I’m your pabo, Minari,” Mina rolled her eyes at you as you grab her waist laying her on top of you, “Saranghae, black swan.” You can’t help but smile into the kiss you and Mina shared before settling in for the night; she shook her head nuzzling against you.

“Whatever you say, Y/N. Saranghae ya pabo.” And even in the dark you smiled at Mina’s comment drifting off to sleep with the most beautiful girl in the world on top of you.


	7. I never you could play like that- Kim Dahyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew that you could play piano so well, definitely not your girlfriend Dahyun.
> 
> (This is like the most sexual thing I will ever write)

Today, just wasn’t going as you had planned; after class you had returned to Twice’s dorm to surprise your girlfriend, Dahyun but came in to find the rooms completely empty. Sighing you make your way to their practice room in the dorm and settling yourself on the floor surrounded with various medical notes you had taken that day but nothing seemed to stick and you were starting to run out of patience for yourself.

“Ahh.” You let out a small yell of annoyance throwing your notebook on the floor, getting up to stretch your back feeling the satisfying pops. Shaking out your arms you notice the piano at the far side of the room it was one you had seen on a few of Twice’s VLives but you had not known it was actually in their dorm; you smile as you pull out the bench and yourself in a comfortable position placing your hands on the keys and begin to play. 

How long you were playing, you honestly didn’t know but the music coming from the instrument soothed your mind as you continue to manipulate the notes as you play. You almost forgot about your surroundings when you suddenly heard singing, which startled you making you hit an off key and stop to turn who had found you. It didn’t take long for you to find Dahyun sitting on the practice room floor clapping when you turned to her, “I didn’t know you played, Jagi.” 

You smile at her, “I guess I forgot to mention it,” Dahyun smiles back at you getting up from the ground and scooting you over so she could sit on the bench as well, “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like Y/N,” Dahyun kisses your face, “I’m going to sing while you play. I love hearing you.” That made your heart beat just a little faster, no matter how long the two of you have been together she always had this affect on you. So you decided it would probably be best to continue playing which you did and you smile as you listen to Dahyun song next to you and as the song comes to a close you kiss her cheek.

“You sounded so beautiful Dubu.” There are literal stars in your eyes when you look at her making the young Korean blush slightly, and cover her face with her hair.

“Well, it was only good since you play so well,” Dahyun snuggled into your side sighing, “I hope you can play more for me in future.” You pecked her lips.

“Anything for you Dub.” 

That’s when your phone buzzed with a notification:

TWICE @JYPETWICE  
@It’sY/N and Dahyun are so cute together  
Attachment 2 videos

“Wow,” you say as you look at the Twitter post than to the back of the room to find all of Twice watching the two of you with Chaeyoung holding her phone, “Thanks for the shout-out Chae.” Your response sounded quite flat but that made Dahyun giggle next to you.

“No, problem Y/N. Just be good to our School Meal Club President.” You couldn’t help but laugh at Chaeyoung’s mock serious expression.

“Ok, no need to get all baby tiger on me Chae. I promise you that I’ll keep her happy for as long as she wants me too.” You kiss Dahyun on her head making the other members laugh.

“Uh, I sometimes hate how romantic you are,” Dahyun gets up from the bench pulling you up with her, “but yet that’s why I fell in love with you.” Dahyun kisses you which didn’t last very long as you could hear the rest of the occupants in the room faux gag.

“Could you two not do that here. There are children.” You laugh at Jihyo Unnie’s words as she held her hands in front of Tzuyu and Chaeyoung’s eyes. 

“Ok, ok we’re going Unnie.” You shake your head leaving the room holding Dahyun’s hand. 

However when the two of you exit the room Dahyun kisses you against the wall and you once again let your surroundings slip away from your mind as you grabbed Dahyun’s waist making her moan into the kiss. That was until you heard someone clear their throat and you two broke the kiss looking at who caught you once again, now it Nayeon Unnie who was staring the two of you down, “Ok, if you two can’t keep your hands off of each other just get out of the dorm,” you feel bad as you rub the back of your neck, “either that or Y/N go back and study in the living room and try not to make out with our third youngest maknae. Ok?” 

You shake your head, “Whatever you say Nayeon Unnie. I’ll see you later Jagi, we still on for dinner?” You grab Dahyun’s hand rubbing her knuckles.

“Definitely.” You lean down to peck her lips.

“Out!” You hear Sana yell at you as you gathered your stuff and headed towards the door.

“Aish, I’m going,” You shake your head at the nine women, “I’ll see you later Dubu. Saranghae.” You open the door smiling at Dahyun who is now all shy surrounded by her members.

“I’ll see you later as well, saranghae Jagiya.” You both share a smile before Momo closes the door on you which was immediately followed by some not to quiet squeals from inside the dorm. You shake your head as you smile to yourself, ‘I can’t believe someone like Kim Dahyun could love someone like me. But here we, she answered my lifelong question: What is Love?’ You shook your head at how much of a dork Dahyun had let you become but that was just one of the reasons you had fallen in love with her.


	8. You, me, and forever- Son Chaeyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a photographer you capture what you love most, and it just so happened that the thing you loved most was Son Chaeyoung.

This little artist is legitimately the cutest thing ever and as a photographer you like to capture pictures of her both with and without her attention. Most of the time you take polaroids of her and write little notes on them leaving it around the dorm for her to find which the other members think is really cute and thoughtful but what they didn’t know was that you were going to use this to propose to Chaeyoung.

You had left the dorm early that morning so like usual when you weren’t there in the morning to greet Chaeyoung you would leave a polaroid with some random greeting but today was different; you had left this one with a clue as to where the next one was located. So you left polaroids around the dorm with clues about where to find the next one so after sending her around Seoul you wait where you asked her to be your girlfriend

Along the path to the old art museum you left a few more pictures of the two of you for her to find all with a different reason about why you loved her. So when she finally arrived to where you stood, you handed her the picture of the two of you on your first date with the caption: I can’t picture my life without you <3, written on it. That’s when Chaeyoung looked up from the photo and back to you, she covered her mouth with her hands as she down on one knee you cleared your throat, “Son Chaeyoung will you make me the happiest person in the world and will you marry me?”

You could swear you felt your heart stop beating when Chaeyoung didn’t answer right away but your nerves released when Chaeyoung let out a laugh with tears in her eyes, “Yes! Yes Y/N! A million times Yes or Yes I will marry you.” You laughed as you slide the ring onto Chae’s finger getting up from the ground as you embraced your now finacée crashing your lips together as you heard the applause of the rest of Twice as they came out from their hiding spots, congratulating the both of you.

“Saranghae, Son Chaeyoung. I can’t wait for you to be Mrs, L/N.” You smile as you held her close to you.

Chaeyoung looks up to you smiling back, “Saranghae, L/N Y/N. I can’t wait to be Mrs, L/N either.” You grab her hand as you and the rest of Twice walk back to the van, you climb into the back with Chaeyoung grabbing her hand as the van starts to pull into traffic.

“Saranghae.” Chaeyoung breaths out falling asleep on your shoulder.

You smile down at her, “Saranghae.” You kiss her head before you rest yours atop of hers. Falling asleep to the lull of traffic outside curled up with your fiancée, you smiled to yourself. Chaeyoung was yours and you were hers.


	9. There's someone I want you to meet- Chou Tzuyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decided that over holiday you going to bring Tzuyu home and introduce her to one of the most important things in your life- your dog. 
> 
> (However she thinks it’s like your grandmother or something so she’s so nervous, that it’s too cute)

As you and Tzuyu boarded the plane to Gangnam the Thai girl just couldn’t sit still. You had told her earlier this week that she would be meeting someone very important to you, but you never mentioned who and you felt a little guilty for making worry so much, yet it was still cute to watch her fret and grab your hand. 

To say the least Tzuyu by now was exhausted from packing and her last minute schedule with Twice before the two of you left for holiday and she was now passed out on you. You took a few selfies before the plane took off and you decided to occupy the time catching up with some reading.

—————

When the plane landed Tzuyu was thrown back into complete panic mode as she paced the airport constantly telling you she wasn’t ready to meet you Grandmother (that’s who Tzuyu guessed she would be meeting), but no matter how much you tried to calm the poor girl she just wouldn’t relax. When your Uber arrived you told her to just sit in the car as you packed your guy’s stuff in the back of the car, you caressed her knuckles in attempt to ease her nerves but she was still relentlessly nervous.

Once the driver stopped at your destination Tzuyu recognized this as your parents house when you got out but strangely enough it calmed her to know she was here to just see your parents since she had met just recently. You grabbed your stuff from the back as you led her into the house which was completely empty of any life, till you whistled to Tzuyu’s confusion and a loud sound of running could be heard. From around the corner a small Boston Terrier came bounding in to greet the both of you.

Tzuyu instantly dropped to her knees as she caressed your dog’s face, “Aww look at cute you are.” Tzuyu’s baby talk was the cutest thing you swear you have ever heard. 

You laugh out a smile as you put the stuff down and kneel next to Tzuyu, “This is who I’ve been dying for you to meet.” That’s when Tzuyu shot you a glare.

“L/N Y/N, you made me nervous to meet your dog?!” Your eyes widened as you wanted to sink into the floor.

“Yes?” Tzuyu pushed you from your kneeling position laughing as you fell over with a crash.

“You are the worst! I can’t believe I put up with you,” Tzuyu then smiled at you as she continued to pet your dog, “But I’m glad this is who I got to meet. They’re the cutest thing I have ever seen besides Gucci.” You pout at her.

“What about me?” You ask in a childish tone making her roll her eyes.

“Questionable.” You scoff at her, which made Tzuyu laugh.

“Wow, that was a low blow Chou Tzuyu. But you know what,” you say as you get up and kiss her nose, “Wo ai ni.” 

She shook her head as you both continued to pet your dog who was curled up against Tzuyu, “Wo ye ai ni.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me till the end and I hope you enjoyed the stories.


End file.
